


You Ain't Never Had A Friend Like Me

by Trini_is_here



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, M/M, Not because its sad but because its bad, Only to Kitty though, Other, So bad, Trauma, WW1, WW2, death mentioned, i mean it is sad but, im sorry in advance, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trini_is_here/pseuds/Trini_is_here
Summary: Captains past comes to haunt him. Another ghost feels bad for him
Relationships: The Captain & Kitty (Ghosts TV 2019), The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	You Ain't Never Had A Friend Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> CW // DEATH, WAR, MURDER, ABUSE, ONLY LIKE ONE HOMOPHOBIC SLUR AT THE END
> 
> THAT WAS A WARNING, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THOSE THINGS OR ARE SENSITIVE PLEASE STOP READING!

He was cold. Cold and alone; it was 1917, the freezing air of Flanders Field seemed to take a liking to him.

It was early, 7 a.m to be exact, he had always been the first one up. The others eventually woke up to the frightening bangs of bombs launched by Fritz, he never liked it in the trenches. He had turned sixteen just last week, he knew he had to be at least nineteen to join but he heard about people lying, he wanted to make his father proud.

Father had been to old to fight in the war, after mother died there would be no chance of getting him out his armchair never mind fighting in a war! He had always taken mothers death like it was his fault, she died during his birth, he never knew what she was like. Father had become quite abusive after that, but he always had his big sister with him to protect him... until she got killed. She was a homosexual, it wasn't allowed, Father turned her in and she got shot by some strangers. They never found her killer, but he swore that he would, for her.

Fannys scream snapped him out his trance. Right, it was Monday morning, he was about to go for his run

"Three...Two...One... GO!" Alison shouted from her window

"For king and country!" He shouted weakly, but started running

His running reminded him of when they would run from enemy insurgents, firing shells like there was no tomorrow. He remembered when the others would pat his hair and tell him he did a good job, or when they would ruffle it. He missed them days, when people would actually care about him. When the war was over he got a small badge, he was proud, yes he only fought two years but that was longer than some unfortunately. He didn't like to talk about any war, he would only watch the documentaries about World War Two because it was less sensitive than the other. He was not saying it was less important, mind him. He thought it less sensitive as he didn't fight in it, the only bad thing about it was losing Havers. His Havers...

The doors opened as he ran through

"Two Minutes Thirty?" he asked, Alison nodded

~~~

He was sat in his room, thinking. Thinking about all those soldiers who died, Horribly or peacefully, old or young, Fast or slowly. Either way they still died, he hated that thought. He sat up on his bed and rested his back against the headboard. He knows Havers didn't die in Africa, he came back after all. But he couldn't help but wonder if he didn't. What would he have done? He couldn't of just sad around and be sad forever... He wonders what would of happens if Havers didn't go off at all.

He was taken out of his trance by another ghost, full of energy and wavy skirt bouncing about

"Cap? Are you quite alright, You're late for Food club and you're never usually late!" Kitty smiled

"Yes, Yes, Quite alright Katherine just lost track of time" He looked up, he noticed her smile dropped swiftly

"Oh... Anything you'd like to talk about?" She asked seriously

"No... nothing that matters, anyway who would want to listen to this old walrus?" He smiled sadly

"Cap" She said ignoring the comment "What's the matter? I'm here to talk if you need" She sat on the corner of his bed

"Just... war things, trauma, bad memories. I've been having them all day" He admitted

"Oh my... would you like a hug? We could have a sleepover and talk if you want!" She grinned

"Yes... i think i might like that" He smiled at her

~~~

Later that night Captain was doing his nightly perimeter, he started doing it after the robbery. When he finally got to his room he saw Kitty giggling on his bed

"Finally! You take forever to come to bed!" She giggled

"Yes well, i was just doing some rounds"

"Anyway lets talk about your problems and then we can do some sleepover stuff!" She grinned, reaching from ear to ear

"Well, i was thinking when you came in my room earlier about my Lieutenant-" He started

"Oh yes! Lieutenant handsome we called him!" Kitty interrupted 

"I-I wouldn't c-call him handsome, I... I erm- yes well, Ahem, anyway. He left for the front, i wrote him a letter, I didn't give it to him like the coward i am. I didn't want the authorities finding out, what was in that letter was confidential, Illegal even" He said

"What was in it?"

He looked at Kitty and realised that she wouldn't mind, he could pour out all his lifes frustrations and be happy...

"It... was a love letter, I loved the man, I loved A man! I'm a homosexual, a queer, a fa-"

"That's great! Now we can talk about eligible men together!!"

"I- I guess we can" He smiled

"Im getting quite tired, Can we go to sleep now?" Kitty asked

"Yes, alright"

"I wont tell anyone, Promise, I guess you could say you ain't never had a friend like me" Kitty yawned and turned onto her side "Night Captain"

"Good night, Katherine" He lied down and shut his eyes, off to dream about who knows what...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending so bad i got a writers block uwu


End file.
